


Starry Eyes (Blurry Eyes)

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Amused David, Drunk Patrick, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David joins Patrick for a night out with his friends.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	Starry Eyes (Blurry Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmorninglovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglovelies/gifts).



> Prompt: forehead kisses! Thanks. :)
> 
> This was the first of what is going to end up being almost A DOZEN prompt fills for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm working through them slowly, and moving them to AO3 even more slowly. You can catch my answers [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) ahead of me posting them here. Friday night felt like a good time to publish a little drunk Patrick.

Patrick’s friends are a nice enough bunch. They’re just a bit too boisterous for David’s energy level on this particular night.

But this outing to Patrick’s favorite hometown bar with all his old friends is one of the things Patrick had been looking forward to the most during this trip home. So David doesn’t complain. He smiles, responds when spoken to, and busies himself with his drink the rest of the time. Patrick is having a blast, and David loves seeing him a little drunk, a little uninhibited, laughing and singing and swaying with his buddies.

Julie and Ira, whose wedding they’d attended a couple of years back, have gotten cozier and handsier with each other as the night has gone on, and David is wanting a little bit of that. But he doesn’t know how Patrick would feel about that kind of PDA in this situation, and he doesn’t want to interrupt-

“David!”

David looks around and sees Patrick sitting on a stool at the bar, facing the room. Evan is standing next to him grinning, and they both beckon him over.

“Hi,” David says, braced for Evan’s hearty back pat.

“Your man’s about to get a bit TMI,” Evan says. “Think he’d like a moment to tell you some things, before he ends up telling them to me.”

“Oh, okay?” David says, as Patrick starts pawing at him.

“You know…” Evan says, quietly, so only David can hear. “I’ve seen this guy blackout drunk, and he has _never_ , you know… bragged. Or even really talked about… you know…” He doesn’t finish that sentence, just pats David on the shoulder and says, “Good for you two.”

Evan leaves David to process his feelings of pride and embarrassment, and then Patrick is tugging firmly on his wrists.

“David I haaave to tell you somethin’,” he slurs.

“Okay. Oof!” David puts his glass on the bar behind Patrick just in time to be tugged down lower by his shoulder. Patrick takes David’s face in his hands and pulls them eye-to-eye.

“David,” he says very seriously.

“Mhm?”

Patrick looks into his eyes for a long moment, then tips David’s head down so he can plant a long, firm kiss on his forehead. When he pulls back, David bites back the giggle he can feel bubbling up in his chest.

“I just love you _so much_ ,” Patrick says, like he’s overwhelmed, maybe even exasperated about it. He wraps his arms around David’s middle and presses his face to his chest, forcing him to straighten up.

“Oh honey, I love you too,” David says, amused and smitten by his tipsy husband. He hugs Patrick back, then presses a kiss to the top of his head. “How are you doing? Is it time to go, or should I get you some water?”

“Water, please,” Patrick says without letting him go, and David waves down the bartender.

“You know, Evan made it sound like you had some more salacious things to say,” David says.

Patrick lets him go and sits up. “You mean like how I wanna take you out to Evan’s pickup truck, get you in the back and go down on you until-”

“Okay, water! Water’s here!” David shouts over Patrick when the bartender comes back with the glass of ice water. “There we go, okay.”

Patrick drinks and David shakes his head. Patrick looks up at him with curious, slightly unfocused eyes, and David just kisses him on the forehead, rubbing his shoulders while he rehydrates.

**Author's Note:**

> If the names of Patrick's friends sound familiar, it's because you read and remembered [this chapter of You Could Be The One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321659/chapters/44270047), and I love you for that.
> 
> And speaking of CRJ, I forgot to title this until I was already here trying to post it, so I defaulted to [some Carly lyrics](https://genius.com/Carly-rae-jepsen-no-drug-like-me-lyrics), as I tend to do.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com) (but please don't send anymore prompts, lol). ❤️


End file.
